The Bargain
by DemigodVenaurora
Summary: To prevent the war, Gaea has proposed a deal. A royal marriage between the two sides, the perfect way to have truce. Her conditions are of a princess from the gods' side and a prince from hers. Who is the princess? Thalia. How can she survive a marriage with Orion? Will love blossom in this winter of hatred?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hi to everyone who already knows me and follows my other story, "Calypso's Return". To everyone who doesn't, Heyy!, How ya'll doin'?**

 **So, this is an important A.N, so I appreciate all those who are reading it. For the time being, I'm gonna call myself 'Summer'.**

 **Summer, that sounds about right...**

 **Anyways, on a very IMPORTANT notice, this story was not wholly written by me. My best friend, (and fellow fangirl!), came up with the idea for this story, so the unique idea credit goes to her. Oh, and for the time being, I'm gonna call her Winter.**

 **(Hey, don't blame me for the names! I can't ask her whether she likes it at 3:00 am!)**

 **However, I volunteered to help her with. Thus, came the times when we both wrote and thought about this story in the middle of Math class and Lunch Break at school.**

 **Anyways, just wanted to get that out of the way. We BOTH wrote the story, (though she came up with the idea).**

 **An IMPORTANT message for all my followers of "Calypso's Return". To all of you who thought I was dead, I'm not. All I can say is I'm sorry for being a bad author and not updating in a while. Note: I AM NOT ABANDONING IT!"**

 **Phew... Hehe... I'm not sure about the next update, though I'm trying my best for it to be ASAP. The chapter's under way, soplease don't kill me.**

 **Oohhh, almost forgot!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and The Heroes of Olympus. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

 **Now, I'm sure all of you are getting impatient and just want to get on with the story, so I'm gonna stop rambling.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chiron's tail swished nervously as he awaited the arrival of his divine visitor.

"You came." He called out when he saw her striding towards him in her infamous earthen robes. Gaea, Primordial of the Earth, smiled at him soothingly.

"But of course I did, a woman is only as good as her word and I always honour my promises, Chiron."

"Of course, my Lady." Chiron said, bowing. Gaea waved him to rise. "May I ask what is your proposal to stop the war?"

"What better way to unite our people than by marriage?" Gaea gave Chiron a wolfish grin. "How about a union between a princess from the gods' side, and a prince from my side?"

Chiron pondered over the idea for a minute with narrowed eyes. "You're asking me to force one of my pupils to marry?"

"Come now Chiron, that's the only option. Unless, one of the goddesses can take the place as a bride. But most of them are married, and I'm sure the virgin goddesses wouldn't like the idea of their freedom being taken away, now would they?"

Chiron felt helpless. What Gaea was saying _was_ true. "And _who_ would she marry? One of your ruthless Giants?" Chiron knew he was walking on thin ice, but the proposal could go very, _very_ wrong.

Instead, Gaea smirked with a certain glint in her lush green eyes. "Oh I think you'll find my son, Orion, quite charming. Dear Thalia Grace will be _very_ attracted to him."

Chiron's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. "Lady Artemis will not be pleased," he managed in a strained voice, "and neither will Lord Zeus. Can we not provide the prince, and you, a princess?"

" _No_. Do not for _one_ moment think there is room for more bargain. If it were not for _me_ , your precious demigods would already be _slaughtered_." Gaea said, with a dangerous edge to her voice, and a tone of finality.

Chiron had no choice but to quietly bow farewell, and agree to Gaea's term. Gaea smiled a poisonous smile, and vanished in a brilliant flash of white and gold.

* * *

Once she left, Chiron was left with the horrible task of figuring out to explain the situation to the gods, and more importantly, to the fierce lieutenant of Artemis/daughter of Zeus. At least, Chiron mused, having an unhappy marriage was better than a repeat of the horrible Giant War.

* * *

 **A.N: Sorry, but I have to say this. Chapters will not usually be so short. This was sort of like the prologue.**

 **And this story will hopefully be updated weekly.**

 **We we both would like to thank all those who decided to read our story.**

 **Please feel free to leave comments or PM's, and don't forget to Favourite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N Heeyyyyyy there my little munchkins! How are ya'll? PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! (And, yes, I'm still alive. I'm looking at you Guest).**

 **Although I prolly deserve it. :,(**

 **As to why I didn't update like I promised, well i'll keep simple. Because I couldn't bother to get my lazy ass off the bed the whole summer.**

 **There, I said it.**

 **Anyway, school started on Tuesday, and Winter threatened to kill me if I didnt update soon. So now I'm updating.**

 **On a little side note (You can skip ahead if you want), Any Throne of Glass fangirls out there? Cuz' it's just about THE BEST BOOK SERIES IN THIS WHOLE WORLD! Go read it now if you haven't read it.**

 **And those who have, Queen of Shadows finally came out! *eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek* Excuse my while I go curl up into a ball and die of all the badass epicness and the FEELS! OHMYGAWD! Dorian! Chaol! Aelin! Rowan! Aedion! Lysandra! The King! The FEEEELLSSSS!**

 **Those who don't know who the hell I'm talking about, I don't know what you guys are doing with your life right now. Get up right now and go start reading Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas. It's so amazing, and sooooo friggin' EPIC, with assassins, princesses, evil kings, to-die-for handsome and beautiful dudes, Fae, magic, goddesses, witches, wyverns and LOADS more. And it is NOT like all the other books with heroines like Katniss and Tris (NO offence), the heroine is sassy, kick-ass, powerful, badass, and you are going to fall in love with her and all the other charcaters.**

 **And if you have any doubts or questions about this wonderful series, don't hesitate to ask me!**

 **And now that my rant is over, I present to you the second chapter of "The Bargain".**

 **Enjoy!**

"No!" The goddess of the hunt and moon firmly stated.

"Lady Artem-"

"I said no! I will not allow my leuitenant to have an arranged _marriage_! My hunters are my nearest and dearest, why would I let _any one of them_ to be subject to such pain? Thalia may have joined under difficult circimstances, but she loves being one of them. How could I let her marry a _giant_ of all the vile men in this world?! Find yourself another princess! Hazel Levesque, perhaps?" Artemis finished her rant with cold, hard silver eyes and her mouth a thin line.

"This is the only way to prevent another war! Would you rather risk losing all your hunters?!" Chiron replied, no longer bothering to be polite with the enraged goddess. "I myself detest the idea, and deeply sympathize with Thalia as well, but the Earth Mother specifically asked for the demigod daughter of the king of the gods.'' He sighed, "And unfortunately, she is the only demigod daughter of Lord Zeus."

Artemis shut her eyes tightly, silver lined within, and thought for a moment. What Chiron said was true, if there _was_ a way to prevent history from repeating itself, why not take it? But, she did not want to sacrifice Thalia for it. "Fine,'' she choked out, "But one one condition. There will be an archery contest against Thalia. All those _princes_ may come. Whoever can beat her, may have her hand in marriage. But if no one can beat my lieutenant, she will be free of any _marriage_." She growled out, disgust and hatred evident on her beautiful features.

With her last words, she snapped her fingers and four of the most beautiful and regal-looking reindeers landed with her Moon Chariot in front of her on the soft grass of the secluded forest of Camp Half-Blood they were meeting in. And as her twin brother finished his ride of the Sun Chariot, Artemis climbed in and took off in the setting sun to complete her own round.

Artemis had no idea how to do it. Very rarely in her immortal life was she this wary of telling anyone something. This time, however, the usually serene goddess was both anxious and distressed to break the news to her beloved, younger half-sister. Artemis sighed. Thalia was currently visiting her dear friends and family of Camp Half-Blood. This was supposed to be a happy and stress-free week for, what with the Giant War and her brother and everything else. She decided to explain the situation to Thalia immediately, otherwise she would probably lose the nerve to do so.

Thalia Grace was laughing hard at what her best friend/little sister, Annabeth was telling her.

"-And then Jason and Percy both put their hands on that chair in the mess hall, giving each other death stares." Annabeth wheezed, and started laughing again. "It was so hilarious, both of them becoming their leader selves. And then _finally_ they seized the chair to me after awkward silence with the others standing around, and sat on either side of me." Annabeth started laughing harder, along with Thalia and Piper.

Jason and Percy sat there, not quite looking at any of them, and looking like tomatoes themselves with sheepish expressions. The four of them had wanted to spend some time with Thalia while she was at Camp, so that is why they were all sitting in a circle under her Pine Tree.

"You, my dear brother," Thalia started, pointing a finger at Jason, "are an Air Head. And you, my dear cousin, are a Kelp Head" She finished, her finger now pointed at Percy. If it were possible, both of them turned even redder. Thalia leaned forward and pinched Jason's cheek with her left hand, and Percy's cheek with her right hand, to which Percy retaliated by swatting her hand away. This just made everyone laugh even harder.

"Hey! Cut us some slack! It was just the start of our-" Percy abruptly got cut off with a bright flash appearing in front of them. Instinctively, all of them shielded their eyes.

When the light died down, the hesitantly opened their eyes and saw a girl about their age. She had luscious auburn hair coming down her left shoulder in a braid, her deep, beautiful silver eyes glowing with wisdom and sadness (the latter which troubled everyone). She wore jeans with a simple white t-shirt.

"-quest" finished Percy in a soft murmur. The five demigods scrambled up and bowed before Artemis, goddess of the Moon and Hunt.

"Rise." She said softly, motioning for the slightly shocked demigods to stand, and gave a small nod of acknowledgement to both Percy and Annabeth, and passed her eyes to Jason and Piper in greeting. Thalia felt a feeling of dread sweep over her, for Artemis came to see them in person, and Thalia was supposed to be on vacation for a week. This was no doubt concerning her.

Artemis' eyes finally zeroed in on Thalia, and that made her dread intensify. Artemis rarely used any other age form than her 12-year-old one, and that made her even more anxious. "May I borrow you for a minute, Thalia?" Artemis asked, albeit nervously (again, not something a divine being does).

"Uh, s-sure, Lady Artemis." Thalia stumbled out. The other four demigods shared bemused glances with each other. Both of them went little ways away from the Pine tree.

Artemis looked pained as she explained something to Thalia, while Thalia turned paler and paler by the second, a stunned expression on her face, her eyes wide. They wouldn't admit it, but the four of them were trying to catch Artemis and Thalia's conversation, but only caught snippets such as "war", "treaty", "princess" and "marriage", the last one making them even more alarmed.

As for Thalia, horror was written on her face throughout this all.

Now, Thalia looked red in the face with anger, a dangerous glint in her eyes, which had darkened like storm clouds. "NO... find someone else!...huntress..." Was what they heard from what Thalia was saying, rather yelling at an apologetic looking Artemis. "Thalia please... peace...competition... free..." Were the few words heard from what Artemis was saying.

A similar conversation went on between the two for a few minutes, the others watching in silent alarm amd confusion. "FINE!" Thalia shouted in relent, still having expressions of horror, anger, sadness, betrayel and a few others. She looked like she wanted to murder someone, and so they leaned away a bit when Thalia stormed up to them and flopped down besides her tree after Artemis had left. She yelled in frustration, and slammed her fist into her pine tree. If you looked closely, you could see sparks running up and down all over the tree, which meant she was _pissed._

After a few tense moments of silence, Annabeth asked hesitently, "Um.. Thals? You okay? What happened?"

"Oh yeah, juust _peachy_! How could I not be when I learn that I'm potentially getting married?! She replied sarcasticallly and bitterly, shocking everyone.

* * *

 **A.N- IMPORTANT**

 **Hello again lovelies, just wanted to clarify something. The storyline is that everything happens as it originally did till The House of Hades, and after the Argo 2 rescues Annabeth and Percy from Tartarus, they suddenly get transported to CHB by the gods, and they explain that Gaea herself has asked to put the war on hold for reasons unknown, so everybody is in CHB for the time being, and currently being free of the impeding doom, Thalia decides to visit CHB and everyone.**

 **For the sake of the story, just bear with that timeline.**

 **Thanks! Till' next time, and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Heeyyy my lil' munchkins! How are ya'll?! Me? I've been great but sooo busy. I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update sooner. As you know from experience, I had so much work from school, and then I was also very sick one of the weekends.. so yeah.. I'm just happy this was a long weekend.**

 **Speaking of...**

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! I hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving.**

 **Oh, and one more thing, this chapter is dedicated to you RingwraithYJLOVER, for being the first person to review on our story, twice now, and for your kind, kind words. Thanks a lot!**

 **Now, I have a few reviews that I would like to respond to:**

 **R)** RingwraithYJLOVER: As soon as I found out tigers a Throne of Glass fan, my respect for you grew immensely. 

Aelin is amazing, and I love Queen of Shadows! She's probably my favorite female lead character because she's totally badass, no offense to Katniss and Tris, guys aren't hopelessly in love with her, and she has her flaws that make her seem more human (plus they're uncommon flaws, like vanity. How many female lead characters have that trait?)

Ok, enough about that series, and onto the actual review. Again, your story looks good so far, and I loved Thalia's reaction, especially her punching her tree!

I'm glad you updated. Well, until next time, keep on writing, and good luck with the rest of your story.

 **A) Thank you sooo much for your kind words! You made my day with this review, and I'm soo happy to know that you're a fellow TOG fan! And I totally agree with you on everything! Also, I'm glad you like the story so far! Again, thank you for everything! :)**

 **R)** Darkprincess: Hey! You're alive.!  
I'm so happy you're back.  
This is the first story i read with this couple. In BOO Reyna says that Orion is Hot, the only thing bad about him are his eyes, but in this story you're the god, or mistress or whatever, so you can make him hotter.

 **A) Yaay I'm alive! ;D I'm glad to know you're happy with my return. And what you're saying is true, we can make Orion quite hot, but you're gonna have to wait to see him. Wink wink ;)**

 **R)** Guest: This is the most amazing plot that I've read in months. I can't wait to read what happens. I love the idea of peace between the two sides. It's a lot like the olden days when France and England were at war and they arranged a marriage between their royalties. :D You are amazing for thinking of this and writing it down for all to read.

 **A) Thank you soo much! We're honoured that you like our plot so much! And I agree with you, I've always loved the idea of peace between the two sides as well! Thank you once again for your nice words! :)**

 **R)** Guest: Is there going to be an Orion chapter?

 **A) Hmmm... I'm not sure yet, I'm gonna have to talk to Winter about it, but initially, there were going to be some things from Orion's POV later on in the story. Hope this was helpful! :)**

 **R)** NotLoggedIn: You should so make an Orion POV Chapter. I can't wait till chapter three. It's gonna be gooood. :D  
I love the plot line. There are so many ways you could take this. :D Please update soon.

 **A) We'll definitely try to incorporate an Orion's POV chapter! We're very glad you like the plot so far! And, here's chapter three! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for your sweet words! :)**

 **R)** jadejackson44: Okay so your friend reviewed on my story and asked me to read this and review. I think it is really good! It has a nice plot. I am sure that no one has come up with this idea yet. So all in all keep writing it is very good!

 **A) Thank you for taking your time to read our story! We're glad you like it! And thank you for the wonderful review! :)**

 **Thanks for all your awesome reviews you guys! Ya'll are seriously the best!**

 **And now, without further, here is chapter 3 of The Bargain:**

* * *

It was as though a bomb had been dropped in their midst. Their brains stopped working, just blank. After taking almost forever to process what Thalia had just said, they gaped at her.

" _WHAT?!_ " Jason, Percy, Annabeth and Piper exclaimed after they processed Thalia's words. Thalia was still glaring into nothingness, but their expressions almost made her chuckle. Almost. "You heard me, I'm _potentially_ getting married." She firmly stated the word "potentially", as if just saying that would get her out of marriage.

"Start from the beginning." Annabeth was able to say in her baffled state. And so, Thalia explained her conversation with Artemis, and the dilemma she was in. The four of them listened in quite perplexity, never interrupting. "There is a preferred candidate for me - one of the princes - I don't even know why, but Artemis is making sure that he doesn't know anything about the competition, so there's no chance of him winning." She finished with a bit of hope in her otherwise sullen tone. All of them were silent for a moment, each going over the situation in their heads with their own calculations.

"So, who's the lucky man?" Piper managed in a strained voice. Thalia shot her a little glare, before replying, her voice dripping with hatred, "Orion". She obviously had some kind of personal vendetta against the boy shown by the way she spat his name. All of them had some idea about that, but didn't dare bring up _that_ matter. Meanwhile, Percy was having his own turmoil of emotions. "NO! Absolutely not! There's no way in a million years you will marry him of all the guys in the world! Even if you'll marry at all." Percy cried in a panicked tone.

"You seem to despise him." Annabeth noticed, but why wouldn't any of them hate the giants? But, Percy showed a particular hate for Orion. "I despise him," Percy started angrily, "because my bastard of a _brother_ is a horrible person." He finished, conveniently reminding everyone of how Orion _was_ Percy's brother, and making Thalia's dread grow heavier.

"You're going to win this competition, no matter what. No one's better at archery than you, plus you'll have Artemis' blessing to help you along the way." Jason, who had been awfully quite, encouraged his sister, giving her a smile. Thalia's heart flared up with affection and pride for her little brother, who had grown into such a sweet and smart young man. She gave him a small smile in return.

"But aren't there any other princesses besides you?" Piper asked Thalia. "Well, there's Hazel, but since I'm the daughter of Zeus, I'm preferred. Besides, Hazel is already in love with Frank, not to mention she's so _young_ , so what's the point in passing the burden on to her?"

Now it was Jason's turn to feel proud of his sister. His eyes shone with fierce pride and love, Thalia had always been the most selfless and protective person. Just as he was feeling that, they heard the _clop-clop_ of hooves, and turned to see Chiron cantering towards them. He came and placed a comforting and fatherly hand on Thalia's shoulder.

"I will tell both the camps of the marriage. It will be huge, including the Olympians and some guests from Gaea's side." He told them, his voice sorrowful.

"Only if I lose" Thalia fired back quickly, fiercely.

"Of course, child." Chiron said, his deep brown eyes filled with sympathy.

* * *

Thalia took a deep breath. She knew she had to defeat every royal man in order to retain her freedom. When she had returned to the hunt, all the other hunters had bombarded her with hugs and comfort. Their eyes had held fierce protectiveness and a promise of pain and suffering if anything upset Thalia. They had been informed by Artemis about the predicament, and though they could really do nothing about it, they made sure to watch out for her even if she left the hunt.

The archery competition was being held in a clearing deep in the forest of Camp Half-Blood so as not to have an unnecessary audience, but just close friends and family. Artemis had set up the shooting range by a snap of her fingers, and had given Thalia one last hug before retreating to the sidelines to be one of the judges, the other being an ambassador from Gaea. The good thing about the competition was that no powers were allowed, so no immortal cheating whatsoever.

Now, as she stood, trying to calm her nerves and waiting for her first opponent, she looked at the sidelines to see the whole hunt, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper, Nico, Will, Chiron and a whole bunch of other close people to her watching her intently but encouragingly, and their eyes all spoke the same thing. _You can do it. We believe in you. Don't let this get to your head._

For a second, a face flashed before her eyes. That familiar face with blonde hair, blue eyes and a mischievous yet endearing smile. Luke. She wondered what everything would have been like right now if he was here. Things would have been indeed _very_ different. But as soon as old memories threatened to flood her mind, choke her, she shoved that name and that face in a dark corner of her mind, where other memories also lay buried. Painful memories forced to be abandoned, but never truly forgotten. She couldn't open those gates right, otherwise she might drown. She _had_ to keep them locked and buried, for the sake of her own sanity.

She came back to the real world just in time to see her first opponent stepping up near her, readying his bow. So, as she sent a small smile in return to her friends and family, she readied her own bow, and the competition started.

* * *

Thalia felt her confidence grow stronger as she beat her opponents. Royalty after royalty came, but she was able to defeat them all, her friends' calls of encouragement guiding her. At long last, her final opponent stepped up, and she gave him a feral grin, her blue eyes intense, before notching an arrow in her bow and firing.

After she beat him, her heart grew steady with happiness as she realized that no one else was left and she'd won. She wouldn't have to marry anyone! But, just as Artemis was about to confirm her victory, an arrow shot past her, a blur of wood and metal that she almost missed. It cut clean through one of Thalia's arrows' already on the target, thudding to a stop at the dead centre. More of them came whizzing out, each of them cleaving through Thalia's arrows in the middle.

Thalia's heart sank with dread just like the last arrow sank into the target, and everyone had alarm and shock written on their faces. Some even had their own weapons out, ready to pounce at the slightest indication of danger.

A clear and deep masculine voice rang out in the clearing, the speaker not visible, "I believe I've won my prize."

* * *

 **A.N: _'Cause we are alive, / Here in death valley / But don't take love off the table yet / 'Cause tonight / It's just fire alarms / and losing you / We love a lot / So, we only lose a little / We are alive (we are alive) / We are alive /_**

 ** _We're gonna die / It's just a matter of time / Hard times come / Good times go / I'm either gone in an instant / Or here 'til the bitter end / I, I never know / What I've got will make you feel more alive / I'll be your favorite drug, I will get you high / I will get you high_**

 ** _We're still, / We are alive, / Here in death valley / But don't take love-_**

 **Winter (From her house somewhere): Summer! Shut up and stop singing Fall Out Boy and get on with the A.N!**

 **Hmph. Well my apologies to _you_ guys, not _you_ Winter, for busting into Fall Out Boy. But I can't help it, I was listening to them, and right now 'Death Valley' was playing soo... yeah.**

 ** _Anyways_ , I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Please do review and tell me your thoughts, feelings and predictions. I love hearing from ya'll! Oh and WHO STARTED READING MAGNUS CHASE?! EEEEEK! I started, and so far, it's been pretty awesome and epic. What do you guys think of it so far?**

 **Woohoo! Today's my Birthday you guys! Shoutout to all you Libras out there! Aren't we awesome?!**

 **As always, thanks for reading, following and favouriting everyone! You're the best! And I'll try to update again soon.**

 **Peace Out :)**


	4. Author's note DO READ, VERY IMPORTANT

**Author's Note -** ** _IMPORTANT_** **.**

 **Hey everyone! Before I say what I have to, I wish everyone a belated VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope you had lots of fun with your families and loved ones!**

 **Now, onto the real A.N. First of all, I would like to apologize to everyone for having to read this. I know one hates it when the author puts up an A.N instead of a real chapter, but this is very important.** **Don't worry, this story is NOT being discontinued.** **Also, I apologize that you guys did not get a new chapter.**

 **Okay, I have some news for everyone. My coauthor, Winter, and I have had some... Problems recently... They've been going on since what? November? Yeah, I think so.** **Things were said, inconsiderate things, and I'll not tolerate that. And I don't like it when people don't realise what they've done wrong, that they are so frank that the line between rudeness and joking is crossed. In the end, I was still perceived as the bad guy, but I don't really care anymore.**

 **Anyways, I'm not gonna put ya'll through the pain of reading the details, but just know, that I'm** ** _not going to be writing this story with her anymore_** **.**

 **Don't worry though, she's gonna be writing and posting this story from her account, which is** **LittleRedWritingHood70** **. I don't think she has posted the story as of yet, but I think she will be doing it soon. I'll let everyone know once she puts it up. I hope you guys understand.**

 **Thank you for your patience, and I apologize once again for all this drama. If you have any further questions, feel free to PM me, or leave a comment and I'll reply to that in another A.N.**


End file.
